


Toast

by Tommyboy



Category: The Monkees
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in 2001, for a yahoo group StoryBookMonkees.  Revisiting my archived stories on my computer.</p><p>In allowance that they are touring this summer for the 45th anniversary.</p><p>Bear in mind, it's fic that posted over 10 years ago.  But it's a nice story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toast

Toast

 

Micky kept hitting the side of the toaster.

He had put in his two pieces of toast over an hour ago, yet, it still hadn't popped the bread back up.

Peter walked by and asked what Micky what he was doing.

"Oh hey Pete. I don't know man, I put two pieces of bread in the toaster and it, well, and it’s not popping up."

Peter looked around the toaster and saw what the problem was. Though the cord was hanging down over to the floor, he pushed the lever down.

"That should do it," and walked off.


End file.
